The Tale Of The Shifters
by Thesonofartemis52
Summary: You've all been teenagers at one point right? Then you know what it feels like to be betrayed by the ones that you love, when your "friends" leave you for someone that is a complete jerk simply because they have more money? Well your in the right place, if you want the summary look inside for more details, I'll see you there.
1. Chapter 1

You've all been teenagers at one point right? Then you know what it feels like to be betrayed by the ones that you love, when your "friends" leave you for someone that is a complete jerk simply because they have more money? When you do something that  
you deeply regret and wish you could do something about it, but can't? Well you came to the right place where I write about problems that a lot of high school teens go through along with stuff I am going through, including: self-harm, bullying,  
and maybe even some romance. So sit back, relax and grab some popcorn, because in the words of my favorite person in the world "this is gunna be one Hell of a ride." 

Prologue

Place: alleyway behind the Marion hotel, long island, New York

Time:12:24 P.M

Date: December 4th, 2001

Pov: Seth

I groan as my stomach clenchs once again for it seems like the 24th time tonight, I shiver as I wrap my thin blanket tighter around my small and under fed body. A soft whimper draws my attention to the one thing that keeps me going, as I pull my little  
/sister, Ashley closer to keep her warm.

I bet your wondering who I am, what am I doing here, and were are our parents right? Well I guess you could say we

A loud BANG rang through the alleyway as a young woman suddenly fell into the dumpster we were hiding behind, I suddenly sneezed and the woman called out in a shaky voice "w - whose there?" My vision started going black from the cold. I weakly called  
/out "H - help me." The woman looked around the dumpster and for a split second I thought that she looked like my mom. She gasped as she pulled the dumpster out and to the other side of the alley, she looked around and when she didn't see anyone around  
/she stooped down and picked me up and held me and my sister close to her body trying to keep us warm, as my vision went black I thought I heard her say "stay with me kids, we're almost home."

Kat's POV

I set the older one down as I fumbled for my keys, as I was fumbling for my keys my roommate, a cute 19 year old girl named Alice Forster. Opened the topmost window and looked down at the three of us, I heard her gasp and her say "kat bring them in and  
/I'll get them something to eat, the poor kids must be starving!" The oldest one yawned and just nodded the little girl, Ashley I think her name was, started whimpering and thrashing around in my arms and calling for someone named "vince". The boy,  
/seth groaned and tried to crawl to us but cried out in pain and passed out.

Alice ran in the room carrying what looked like a broom and said. "What happe-" she stopped when she saw Seth's limp form. She immediately run to his side and checked his vitals, all the while calling my husband, who is a docter at St. Francis Hospital.  
/She ended the call and went back to his side and cradled his head in her lap and stroked his messy, black hair and whispered soothing words to him, like: "It's ok, help will be here soon." And "come on, stay with us, you can't leave your sister, can  
/you?"

As this was going on the little girl, Ashley was waking up and trying to get to her brother, but I held her back, as she she was struggling, her elbow hit my eye. I winced, but I kept holding her, she stopped struggling and fell asleep. I sighed and laid  
/her down on the couch with her head on my lap and pulled a blanket over her small frame, I was so focused on her that I didn't notice the door open and close, I felt a hand on my shoulder and me not expecting the contact, jumped slightly and unknowingly  
/pulled her closer. I heard my husband say softly "what happened to them?" I shook my head and whispered "I don't know, I found them in an ally behind a dumpster." He nodded and went over to the boy and examined his wounds, after a couple of minutes  
/he turned to me and when I saw his face, I knew he went into what I like to call his docter zone and said "Kat, get some wet rags and the first aid kit in the bathroom, Alice go get some towels and help me get him on the table, this is going to de  
/a long night."

A couple of hours and a couple blood transfusions later

Cold, that's all I could feel was cold. Is this what death was like? Cold and lifeless? My subconscious argued that if I was dead, how could I feel cold? My subconscious mind was right, I wasn't dead, I was just unconscious. Then my senses started coming  
/back. First was my sense of smell, the smell of faint antiseptic and roses assaulted my nose. Next was my hearing, the sound of kat and an unknown man voices where whispering, so I could only hear snippets of there conversation, like for instance:  
/"You called at just the right time, if you waited a minute more he would have been dead from-" "Well I wouldn't have called if it wasn't an emergency. Vince, he looked like Saul and I thought that-" "I know kat God I know, I miss him to-" stuff like  
/that.

Next was my sense of vision and touch, the feel of a soft bed and good, clean clothes the must have put me in the bedroom. Everything was blurred as my vision slowly returned, as everything came into focus my vision was greeted by the sight of a medium-sized  
/room and bed, as well as the sight of Kat and the unknown man, Vince his name was Vince were standing in the doorway talking in hushed tones. They stopped as they noticed my waking up, Kat's voice rang in my ears "She's alright if your wondering,  
/your sister I mean she just had some minor injuries and a mild concussion. YOU on the other hand, well I'll let Vince tell you."

The man whose name I guess is Vince, walked to the side of my bed and grabbed a clipboard. And started talking "Well young man, you gave us quite a scare, you almost passed three times during the operation, you are in the guest room of my girlfriend and  
/her roommate's apartment. You have three broken ribs, your left arm is shattered, as well as a major case of malnutrition and a cracked spine. Your right arm had to be amputated because of the frostbite. We also had to amputate your legs, I'm sorry  
/to say that your legs will never be the same again."

As he was talking, I heard a faint clicking and whirring noise, they must have replaced them with robotic limbs. I was a little worried about what he said about my legs. that my legs would never be the same

Your sister has a minor case of amnesia and a couple of bruises, would you like to see her?"

I took a deep breath and said in a horse voice "yes, will you help me stand?"

Vince nodded and gently pulled the white sheet that was covering my body, I looked down and almost threw up what little food was in my stomach, my right arm was missing in its place was a black cylinder that looked just like my arm, minus the faint blue  
/lights that ran up and down the sides of his arm, of course. I tried to flex my hand and almost immediately the hand moved into a fist. I tried to sit up, but a thin, slender hand gently pushed me back down. Then I heard a voice I never thought I  
/would hear again, "well mr Kronos, it's time for your treatment." I gave a weak smile and whispered "doc, it's nice to hear your voice after all this ti-" "hush now, you need your rest." She whispered softly as she interrupts me.

As I slowly fell into the realm of sleep I felt the strange presence in my head that I have felt only twice in my sixteen years, the presence has never spoken in ever knew it could. So I was surprised when a soft, velvety voice rang in my head "she is  
/right, your mother I mean, her last words WERE live your life to the fullest and take care of your sister, keep her safe and when you ever need someone to talk to, hold the necklace I gave you and whisper these words 'gaurdian of the Kronos family  
/and friend of the order of the wolf, I summon thee.' I love you, my son and remember that the darkness in your heart is just an absence of light and love."

Hey everyone welcome to "Tale of The Shifters" just a reminder that any characters or events in my story are all my own and if anything seems to sound similar to another story, movie or comics are completely by coincidence and in advance I'm sorry if  
/there are spelling or grammar errors, this is my first story after all.

And in case your wondering, all the characters and events are based off of real people and events. A big shout-out to Elfrin7 and DHGKablamstar for there help and support, if they didn't help me with all the editing and ideas, this story would have still  
/been floating around in my computers hard drive. So from the bottom of my heart, I thank you and if your interested, check out there story's Endless Destruction and A Reminder of our sins there good story's and they have some of the best ideas and  
/writing styles I've seen in awhile.

I'll try to update as much as I can and since it's Christmas break, I'll try to update at least one or two chapters per week, if you have any suggestions for characters, pairings, or events that you want to see, send me an email and I'll try to add them  
/into the story. have a great Christmas break and have a blessed life, drink some coffee, and as always, I'll see YOU in the next update, BYE!


	2. A normal Friday pt 1

ThePlace: Diamond center mall, Alaska

Time: 10:45 A.M

Date: November 5th, 2014

Pov: Seth

"So where are we going?" my freind and little sister Ashley, the pyrotechnic detective asked.

"Well, Ash we are going to a special place that has been around for a couple years."

She thinks for a minute, then says: "It's Build - a - Bear's isn't it?"

I pouted. "Aw, Ash, you're no fun. How did you know?"

She chuckled and said: "You left the list on your desk and they don't call me a detective for nothing." My frown deepened "we are here." I sighed and got out of my 97 Bellaire ( hey a guy can dream cant he?) I walked around and pulled the door open  
and

held her hand as she got out.

"Why thank you seth, your such a gentleman." I grinned and said "Why thank you my lady" we tightened our gun holsters and walked in, immediately my hearing was assaulted by the screeching and yelling of the employee's and kids alike my hightend senses  
/were assaulted by the loud noise and the strong smell of stuffing and fake fur. Ash loved it because of the possibility of my hearing loss, I slowly turned around only to jump back as her expression promised pain. I gave a weak smile and tried to  
/explain why I thought that but all that came out was whimpering, I pointed to the nearest sanctuary, which just so happened to be the men's bathroom.

Her expression softened and she pointed to her ears and mouthed "hearing?" I nodded and walked to the bathroom, I shut the door and went to the mirror to check my reflection and sure enough, my teeth were inlongating and my eyes turning into slits. I  
/let out a shuddering breath and spelled out 'justifiable homicide' to calm down ( thinking about killing John when I'm spelling this) when I finally calm down, I went through 'assisted suicide' and 'death by boiling oil'. I stepped out of the bathroom  
/and walked back over to ashtray, who said "took you long enough what words did you spell out?" When I got done telling her, she was doubled over in laughter "That...was...halarious!

She gasped out in between bouts of laughter "Who did you think of this time?" I smiled sheepishly and whispered out "Tyrone" she stopped laughing and fixed me with a look that was full of anger, but her eyes were full of mirth. "So are gonna build a freddy  
/or what?" I laughed a little at her childish behavior. "Yeah I guess so." She looked behind me and said "black duster, white Hoodie ten and twelve o'clock." I gave a slight nod "cameras and six, ten, and twelve, no transforming here." She pointed  
/at the west side of the plaza. I got close and whispered in her ear "follow my lead." I immediately pulled back and wrapped my arms around her and led her to the exit.

She glanced back and yelled the one word that was sure to Insure escape, "GUN!" I whipped around and drew my pistol and yelled "NYPD, put the guns on the floor and kick them ov-"I was interrupted by a sudden scream and the sound of a gun going off,  
/Ashley rolled to cover and fell to the ground trying to control the change, she yelled out "SETH!" And quickly engaged the two gunmen. The last thing that I heard was the sound of a granade going off and my sister shouting at the guard to get to cover,  
/before he was shot in the heart. As my vision turned black, I was just able to make out a faint outline of another one snuck up behind her.

Suddenly my I thought of cortana, my A.I and my adoptive mother, her voice rang through my head "Finally you call me after ten years without-" I interrupted her "MOM! We are pinned down by HYDRA agents and we need to escape." She sighed and suddenly she  
/materialized right next to ashley, her hands turning into her whip and shield as she did, a agent snuck behind me and put me in a head lock I smirked and drove my elbow into his stomach which caused him to hold it releasing me in the process, before  
/either one of us could react. A silver chain flashed across my vision and rapped around his neck, I raided an eyebrow as a hooded figure dropped a little behind me, as he was falling the agent got pulled up by his neck leaving him to be strangled  
/to death. I sighed and said "really joe, I told you to stay in the car!" Joe, or as he likes to be called jobomà smirked and said his voice full of mirth "Yeah it looked like you needed my help, so I helped." I opened my mouth to retort, but before  
/I could my sister's voice rang through the chaos. "BOYS! Now is not the time." Ashley said.

Cortana reappeared next to us with her form flickering every few seconds turning from her preferred skin color, which just so happens to be the same as mine, a pale bronze to her real form, a humanoid form with blue lines of code and algorithms for skins,  
/red lines of code seemed to drip from cuts in her 'skin' almost like blood. She stumbled and then she ported into my Bluetooth headset to recover from the fight, out of the corner of my eye I saw that more agents were pouring in from the broken doors  
/and windows. If we didn't leave now we would be captured and brought to their headquarters, which was appropriately named 'the citadel' I heard from jobomà, who was one of the few people who escaped before they could be experimented on that they experiment  
/on you with different drugs and types of DNA. Like me for instance, I'm a combination of wolf and eagle with metal legs and an arm, they pumped me with some sort of aging stasis drug and growth hormones.

So I'm now 7 ft, 3 ins and have enough strength to crush a block of titanium like it was dirt, I can run at 35-75 mph depending on how much adrenaline is pumping through my system, and I can morph any part of my human body into a wolf of eagle. But my  
/favorite part is that I can transform my metal arm into basically anything I want. Including a mini flamethrower, lock pick, gun, ball and chain, sword, shield, and finally if I have complete silence and five minutes of concentration, I can use my  
/strongest and my most dangerous weapon, it's something I like to call the plasma chains.

The chains are a thick metal the I created and they are surrounded by plasma, they are a variation of my hook chains and ball chains, there main component was a metal that I created out of some of the most versatile yet toughest alloys I found over the  
/years. The main ones include titanium, adimantium, vibranium and promethum. my sister wasn't experimented on as far as I could tell, I mean aside from a strange fascination with animals and her new found love of fire she is just a normal girl. HA  
/when your related to me or my family, your life will never be "normal" you will always be singled out of a crowd, seen as the weird kid, or my personal favorite, bullied. I don't just mean the standard getting shoved into a locker, intimidated into  
/giving them your lunch money, or the ever popular swirlie. No i mean getting dragged around to the back of the school, taught a new "lesson" then left for one of the teachers or one of your friends to find you bleeding and broken, taken to the nurses  
/office and given permission to go home and your homework wasn't do until whenever you were ready then when you went back just after repairing your damaged body and mind, only for it to start again. That's what I went through day and night, week after  
/week until you finally snap and retaliate, or go to even more extreme lengths and to try to commit suicide to end the pain, the feeling of never being loved, cared about, and just generally feeling like you were going to die. The first time I thought  
/of suicide, it was Friday after they had their "fun" I thought it would be better to just die, that they were right, that I would always be nothing more than a weak, useless kid that couldn't even fight back against the weakest of them.

So I limped to the nurses office yet again, then I saw it, my one way to end all this pain, all this suffering and humiliation. It was a bottle of high strength painkillers that the janitor kept under his cart hidden in the bucket of cleaning supplies.  
/So when his back was turned, I snuck up and grabbed them and quickly and quietly ran into the men's bathroom, I went to the stall farthest from the door, locked the door and scratched out a message on the back of the stall door, it said "thanks for  
/the memories and for being good freinds, I'll see you on the other side. And to my tormentors, you won after six months, you finally won. Signed Seth Achilles Kronos aka the crooked one"

I sighed and slumped onto the seat and thought about the path I would take, I mean I wouldn't be under the constent threat of being beaten, used like a circus attraction because of limbs and what i can do, or called a freak, failed experiment, and my  
/personal favorite, murder. You see, when I get mad I go a little overboard, the last time I was mad was when I was first picked on, when I came to, I was in a hospital room and cuffed to the bed, it turns out that my self - preservation system took  
/over and almost killed the kids before one of the students shocked me with about 20,000 volts on the back of my head.

After that you would think that they would leave me alone, but instead they just hit harder but they would always shock me just enough to paralyze me, and it would always be after school when no one would be there except the janitor, a guy named Sylvester  
/woods he's a nice guy but he can be a little overprotective of the students, especially me. He's the father I never had. He's an ex mixed martial artist and a war hero, and can probably put five people on the ground in ten seconds.

I shook my head and opened the bottle, the cap hit the floor with a loud thud it didn't matter, I would be dead before I could be found. I took ten pills and raised them to my lips, suddenly the stall door flew open and there he stood. The one man who  
/ever cared for me except my little sister and my best friend, Jason Jones. He took one look at me, the pill bottle in my hand, and back at me then he said. "I would have used a razer." As I was confused, he grabbed my arm and twisted, hard causing  
/me to drop the bottle and the pills and grab his arm with both hands, but for some reason, my hands wouldn't pull his arm away, he looked into my eyes and whispered in my ear "I'm sorry" then everything went black...

Hey guys, sorry for the cliffhanger, especially on Christmas, but I'm really tired and I haven't sleep for two days writing and planning for new chapters. So put down your pitchforks and torches, HEY! Kid don't touch that, it's very dangerous if handled  
/wrong, you could cut yourse- and he cut his hand off *sigh* sorry guys I gotta get the chief healer to heal his hand, so share, review and I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but I have a question for you guys, do you guys like star wars,  
/or Sci Fi in general? Answer in the comment section. So have a blessed day drink some coffee. And as always, I'll see YOU in the next update, BYE!


	3. A normal friday pt 2

ThePlace: Valley memorial Hospital, Alaska

Time: 10:36 P.M

Date: November 5th, 2014

POV: Seth

When I woke up I was strapped to a hospital bed, I started to thrash around and try to get free, the only thought that went through my head what the moment was 'Why couldn't he just let me die?' The door to the room opened and Sylvester walked in, his  
/face showing only grief and pain like my attempted suicide actually affected him. He pulled up one of the chairs that were near the window and sat next to my bed he sighed and said "Seth, what were you think you were going to acomplish by killing  
/yourself?" When I didn't answer he rubbed his face and leaned back in the chair, than he continued "Seth I love you like your my own son but I can't help you if you won't talk to me, so please, tell me who beat you?"

I shook my head, I couldn't tell they would just beat me more. He looked in my eyes for a second, before he could speak, the nurse walked in and said "I'm sorry sir but visiting hours are over and mr. Kronos needs his rest." He sighed and said "When are  
/visitor hours open agian?" She gave a small smile and said "sir I assure you, your son is in the best hands and we won't let anything happen to him, I'll tell you what I'll give you a call if anything changes, ok?" He gave her a nod of thanks and  
/walked out, but before he closed the door he turned back and said "Seth, remember that there are people who care about you and love you." Then he closed the door and walked away, as he was walking away the nurse pulled down her mask and said "hey,  
/Seth miss me?" I looked at her face and my eyes widened in shock, it was my girlfriend, Harmony Welch, I stared at her in shock. I watched her die right in front of me, three years ago. She looked just like she did when she died, right down to the  
/bloody shirt and bullet holes. I blinked and she was gone and in her place was the nurse, Emily Jackson she's been my best friend sense Har- she died, my vision started to go black around the edges. She was the one girl besides my sister and my mom  
/who actually cared about me and watched over me and protected me when nobody else would.

(A/N I was crying when I wrote this, my life story is in here its just hidden well under the mask of fantasy and fiction.) I guess I should tell you about my girlfriend and the details surrounding her death, shouldn't I? Well what can I say, she was everything  
/to me and that stupid waste of space drug dealer stole her from me, she was the smartest girl in her class and would have been fine if I had never worn a short sleeved t-shirt. What does that have to do to anything? She found out about my involvement  
/in the local gang, The Devil dogs, run by a snake named Francis Bloodstone who just so happened to be the son of Phoenix Bloodstone, CEO of Bloodstone Industries. Who also happens to be my late father's last job. My father was a U.S Navy SEAL until  
/he took a IED for his team members, Joker and Ace there real names are John Dragon fist and James Parker but they died in an ambush in Iraq a few months after my father's death. When my father came home, he immediately looked for work as security  
/detail for Bloodstone Industries, he got the job and was surprised to learn that Francis was in charge of the security detail and immediately went to the CEO and asked to be put in charge, to say that Mr Bloodstone was suprised was an understatement.  
/He fired his son and in retribution, he broke in and killed most of the employee's there except my father, who he let bleed out and die slowly.

And as it turns out, he has a split personality named the 'jester' a personality that is just a little insane. He was originally my partner in crime, a brother in all but blood until one day we were chasing a member of the Snake kings, a drug ring that  
/was run by a shape shifter by the name of Dugan "Viper" McLoughlin. We were chasing him through the same nuclear power plant that I found out who I was. As we were chasing him, Francis tackled him into the fuel lines, breaking them and causing them  
/to throw them both into the power grid.

Francis and the goon started to scream in agony, their flesh started smoking and burning. The smell was enough to snap me out of my shock, I quickly ran over to them and flipped the lever, causing the power so go out minus the faint lights from our car.  
/As soon as I did, they both slumped to the ground there chest not moving, I immediately started CPR on Francis and the perp switching every so often. My hands were covered in blood, but I didn't care as I grabbed the radio and said the next few words  
/that made something inside break. "Officer down, I need a bus at the city power plant." Then I went back to giving CPR suddenly Francis gasped and started coughing blood, I gave a grin and surged forward to give him a hug, when he started convulsing  
/and electricity started shooting out at random angles. One of the bolts flew into the unconscious gang member and left nothing but a smoking pile of organs behind. I said the one thing that came to mind "Well, that guy just got incinerated."

My radio started shaking violently, as well as everything that used electricity, the lights flickered and that brightened than they exploding. Then in a bright flash of reddish brown light a woman appeared, now normally in these situations I would freak  
/out and start firing sporadically at those things, but instead of that I felt strangely calm and relaxed, her eyes were like pools of liquid fire, her hair as black as the darkest night, and her face glowed like the sun itself was inside. She walked  
/over and touched his forehead with her pointer and middle fingers. As soon as they made contact with his forehead, his convulsions slowed and the lightning pulses slowed as well, she didn't remove her fingers until his breathing became deep and even.  
/I realized that he fell asleep, the woman smiled and said in a soft voice "I found you, my child after all these years..." Then she suddenly pitched forward, but be for she hit the ground I caught her and gently lowered her to the ground. She looked  
/into my eyes and started tearing up and said "K- Kane is that you?" I blinked in confusion and said "Lady, I'm not sure who I might remind you of but I'm not him I'm just a New York detective from Queens." She gave a soft chuckle and said "no, your  
/real name before you were adopted by Katherine and Vincent Kronos, was Alex Kane brother to Selva and Amos Kane, my children." I stepped back in shock, trying to process what she just told me.

It explained a lot of my life, why I was so good at shooting and gymnastics, why I had a berth mark in the shape of the four horseman on the center of my chest, and what these symbols that I see when I sleep mean. As if she was reading my thoughts, she  
/said "Yes, the ancient gods exist and me and your father are two of them, your father is Kratos Roman god of strength, might, power, and sovereign rule." I stumbled back in shock and yelled out

"YOUR LYING! My father left when I was six because he never loved me or mom, he raped her and got her pregnant than left because he couldn't handle the responsibility of being a father!" She stood up in rage and yelled directly in my face, our noses touching  
/"DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN! Your father left because of Zues who said that they couldn't see there kids because of those damn ancient laws! And another thing, the one you call mother is nothing but a lying, cheating woman who doesn't care about anything  
/but her self, if she really loved you why would she leave you at a hospital when you were born? Answer me that O mighty son of Kratos!" I yelled in rage and shoved her into the wall, pulling my gun out in the process and screamed "STOP LYING, ALL  
/YOU HAVE DONE IS LIE!" As I was about to pull the trigger, she said the one thing I never expected "do you remember those walks in the park you took and got lost? Or the time when you sprained your ankle and couldn't get out of the forest? That person  
/was me, I carried you to your house, I lead you out of the forest, I was the one who held you when you had nightmares, comforted you when your first step father killed your step mother, I was also the one who called the authorities when you were abused."  
/I was crying now, tears flowing down my face as I fell back in shock and sadness, I wrapped my arms around myself trying to block out what she as saying. I rocked back and forth as the realization dawned on me, I almost killed the one who helped me.  
/She crawled over to my side and hugged me and for once, I didn't flinch from the contact but rather embraced it as she whispered words of comfort in my ear "Sh, my son it's alright just let is out" and "He can't get you anymore, your safe now I got  
/you." Stuff like that. Her embrace felt familiar, almost like she radiated a aura of safety and home. Just like...wait a minute, if gods and goddesses have auras, then that means she must be hestia, goddess of the hearth and home, tender of the flame,  
/and keeper of Pandora's parthos.

I looked around and realized that we were still in the power plant, my partner groaned and started to wake up, in my panic I did the only sensible thing I could think of, I asked hestia to teleport us to the nearest police station. She shook her head,  
/smiling at my antics, but teleported them there anyway. As soon as they were gone she waved her hand and suddenly my stomach lurched and when I opened my eyes I found we were in a apartment, I blinked then said the first thing that came to mind "That  
/was... interesting, to say the least." My mom turned to me and said with amusement clear in her voice "Yes I felt the same way after mother Rhea first helped me teleport, the bathroom is the second door on the right. But make sure it's not-"

Before she could finish her sentence, I was already running for the bathroom door and wrenched it opened only to find that it was occupied, immediately I heard a shriek, and pulled the door closed and dropped to me knees, grabbing my stomach in the process  
/as my mom rushed in, hearing the shriek. I glared at her from my position on the floor and gasped out "A little warning beforehand would have been nice, mom." She gave a sheepish smile and said "Well if you had waited for mt to finish I would have  
/told you, that's Harmony by the way, your going to be her new roommate until her case blows over and I can get a apartment set up for her, now-" she was interrupted by Harmony storming in, and boy did she looked PISSED. "Hestia!" She yelled as she  
/walked into the room "Who is this and why did you bring him here and not to camp?" My mother sighed and said in a calm, but deadly voice. "Harmony, this is the officer who will watch over you until I can get your case squared away, and if I find out  
/your sneaking out again, your punishment will be worse than no guitar for a week, is that clear?" She gulped and said, stuttering from fear "Of c - course my lady I - I ment no disrespect." Mom sighed and pulled her into a tight hug, and whispered  
/something in her ear, it must have been something good because her face immediately brightened and she started squealing in joy.

When she did that she closely reminded me of my little sister, Ashley when she got accepted into the police academy... I sighed as the nostalgia started to get to me, I was pulled out of my thoughts when my mother walked over and handed me a list, I looked  
/at the list and was surprised to see that it was full of ridiculous rules such as no tv after 3:00 PM and No sparring before breakfast things like that. When I was looking over the list, I saw Harmony slowly step back towards... the open window! I  
/dropped the paper and before it hit the floor I was already at the window, locking it before she could realize what happened. Both of the girls looked at the spot were I once was, shocked that I moved so fast I cleared my throat, they whipped around  
/and stared at me, trying to figure out how I moved so quickly. Then my mom started to mutter under her breath, quiet enough for Harmony to not hear her, but I somehow heard every word perfectly "That's impossible, no one except Hermes and his children  
/can move that fast unless he blessed him, but that can't be he was on Olympus in his temple grieving the loss of six of his children..." She trailed off as she realized that she was still in the room, she quickly said "I'm sorry to leave in the middle  
/of our conversation, but I must get back to Olympus my younger brothers are fighting again and if I am not there it will quickly come to blows, and the last time that happened half of the throne room was destroyed." I knew immediately that she was  
/lying through her teeth, but I let it go for now as I saw lightning flash across the sky. I quickly steeled my nerves and said "Mom, I understand wouldn't want the gods fighting again, go I'll watch her until you get back." She sighed in relief and  
/said quickly said "Ok son if your sure you can handle it, but just in case I'll post some uniforms outside in case she tries to sneak out again." I nodded my head in agreement and told Harmony to close her eyes, as mom glowed reddish brown, revealing  
/her true form as she teleported to Olympus. It turns out that her true form is a mix of her and another women, cleanly split in half. One side of her face was bronze with long brown hair in french braid and a reddish orange iris, while the other side  
/was dark yellow, bordering the color gold with a dark red almost purple iris with one half of her hair a light auburn. That she disappeared entirely, when she was gone I told her to open her eyes this is when I got a chance to look at her fully. She  
/wore a white long-sleeved t-shirt underneath as well as a black skirt with a tiki face on the side that went down to her knees, and a pair of black sneakers to top it all off. Her hair was a dark brown and pulled back in a ponytail, her eyes were  
/brown with a glint in them that made your hand instinctively go for my wallet, and a mischievous smirk that made instantly peg her as a troublemaker, and also had an eagle feather hanging from the left side of her face. She also had a bead necklace  
/with seven different colored clay beads with strange symbols on them, one had a pine tree overlooking a hill with what looked to be some sort of camp in the background, one with a maze with a bulls face at the center, another had a picture of the  
/Empire state building with strange symbols around it, and the forth one had a small creek with a willow tree hanging over the creek the strangest thing about it was the girl under the shade that seemed to always be looking sad and depressed, eyes  
/down full of sadness and hopelessness and the strangest part about it was that it seemed familiar somehow, almost like I've seen it before, the fifth one had a small picture of a set of black and silver elevator doors with small blue lightning bolts  
/and chains running from the bottom of the doors to hooks in the ground, the sixth one had a picture of what looked to be a long hallway with twele different colored doors and each one had different names that each seemed to glow with a different color  
/for example the first one on the right was a light blue with clouds that seemed to slowly float across the door, the name on the door was Zues and it seemed to glow with the same color as the door, the one next to it was sea green and had waves that  
/almost looked like they were moving, this door glowed with the same color as the door, the name on this one was Poseidon, and the third one was black and covered with different kinds of gems, skeletons dressed in different outfits, some in bronze  
/armor, some in modern military uniforms and old fashioned chain armour, the name on this one was Hades.

And so on and so forth, names such as Apollo, Artemis, Hera, and Hestia, my mother glowed in the corasponding colors. Artemis was silver, Apollo was gold, Hera was a light brown, and Hestia was a combination of warm reds and oranges. Hers had a real life  
/representation for the hearth of Olympus, the flames showing not only the state of Olympus, but also the condition of families throughout the world. One second it showed a small village in Africa, and the next it showed a New York apartment. The sixth  
/one had a picture of a wolf with pitch black fur and a trident on the left shoulder sitting on a cliff, head up howling at the moon. And the last one was a cave filled with what seemed to be tapestries with different images on them, one of them had  
/a gladeator holding what looked like a head fighting what looked like the hundred headed hydra, another had a couple underneath a lake kissing, and there was one at the far end of the cave that glinted sea green and silver, I squinted and I could  
/just make out the form of a man with his arms wrapped around a woman's waist.

I was pulled out of my thoughts what my mom , snapped her fingers under my nose while saying "Olympus to Alex, Olympus to Alex come in Alex." When I didn't respond, she scowled but it was quickly replaced by a evil grin. She turned to Harmony, who had  
/the same grin and said "Dear, he doesn't seem to be waking up, could you use your powers to help him wake up?" She smirked and replied "Of course, my lady." And snapped her fingers, at first nothing happened then suddenly I felt water drop on my body,  
/but my body stayed dry though. My robotic limbs started to quickly turn rusty then I fell forward and almost hit my head on the coffee table but thankfully Harmony noticed my limbs rusting and seemed to know what she was doing as she started to gently  
/lower me to the ground, grabbing a towel and called my mother "Lady Hestia, I need a 2.5 ball peen wrench, a Phillips head screwdriver, some oil, and some extra parts if you can get them." My mother, to shocked to do anything snapped her fingers and  
/summoned the items that she requested. Harmony took one look at my limbs, the tools and asked "Do you have any relatives or family members you would like to call?" I blinked in suprise and replied "Yeah, my sister Ashley should be walking through-  
/I'm sorry kicking the door down right about... now." Just then the door flew off the hinges and in walked my sister and man, did she look PISSED! She looked intimidating with her gun drawn, eyes glowing blood red, and her fangs showing every time  
/she scowled, and trust me when I say is ALL. THE. FREAKING. TIME.

She took one look around the room and said the one thing I never expected "Mom, who is this? And why is my brother on the floor with rusted limbs and a woman wanted for assault, robbery, and at least three counts of first degree murder leaning over him  
/with a screwdriver?" My mom looked shocked and said the one thing I expected her to say "Harmony, take my son to the back room and repair his limbs. I need to talk with my daughter, privately." The girl in question nodded, lifted me up like I was  
/nothing but a paperweight, carried me into the farthest room from the living room and locked the door. As soon as the door closed, all that was heard was my sister and my mother arguing, Harmony chuckled and gently set me on the table and pulled the  
/screwdriver out and started removing my old rusty limbs and replacing them with ones that looked like bronze and silver and had the words Hepheastus inc engraved on the shoulder. And had the words for the limbs in ancient Greek, but somehow I interpreted  
/them flawlessly. One said right leg, another said Torso and vital organs, And another said Central Processing core and memory unit. And the rest were boxes labeled thing like Eyes, ears, and teeth. I don't know why I thought this was a good idea but  
/I asked her if there was any way that she could put me under, almost like I knew that this was going to hurt and I had done this before. Before I went under I felt a presence enter the room and the last thing I saw was Apollo's grim and determined  
/face.

 **Hey guys and gals, Sonofartimes here and I have an apology, guys I'm sorry for my tardiness in uploading this chapter, but I'm a slow writer and I'm even slower typer, my maximum number of words per minute is 17. And I'm also a little dyslexic, but, hey  
I got it done right? And I also have an announcement to make I have been trying to get my drivers permit and license in the same week so I have been swamped and I've been wanting to ask this for a while now , do any of you guys go to gun shows? And  
if so what is you favorite booth?**

 **I also want to see if I can get at least one good prophecies, but so far I can't think of any can you guys help me out? And if you guys think I should do the ALS ice bucket challenge, send me the best way you found to do it cause I have no clue on which  
way to do it, do I A: dump ice on my head in the bathtub? Do I B: jump into an iced over pond? Or do I C: just have someone dump ice on my head in the backyard? Which one should I pick. Choose A, B, or C in the comments and I'll do it on camera as  
proof. I see that im running out of time so if you guys injoyed as always rate, review, and subscribe, have a blessed day, drink some coffee. And as always, I'll see YOU in the next update, BYE!**


	4. failed healing and the wolf pt 1

Place: Apartment complex in Anchorage, Alaska  
Time: 10:36 P.M  
Date: November 5th, 2014  
POV: Apollo  
I sighed as I drove my sun chariot through the sky, thinking about my sister and the attack on her hunters camp, three weeks ago about twelve hydra's and three unidentified monsters attacked them while they were sleeping. To say I was surprised when my  
daughter called for my healing prowess was a major understatement, I was down right stunned so stunned in fact that I put my chariot on autopilot and flashed down to the location and when I opened my eyes I saw that I was in a apartment complex, 'but  
where is here?' I thought as I looked out the window there was a bright neon sigh that read palmer apartment's I started to panic because my powers wouldn't work, I was panicking so much so that I didn't notice that someone had put there arm around  
my neck and started to gently guide me to an apartment, the lights were on and two figures were shown through a white blind, the figures seemed to be arguing about something, as shown by there hand motions and the voices that seemed to seep through  
the walls and door told me that by any time I had before the situation got worse was dwindling fast.

The person who led me to the door put there hand under my chin and forced me to look up. I wasn't suprised to see that Raven, the eldest and wisest Native American god was there, but that wasn't the thing that suprised me but the fact that he looked in  
really bad shape. Let me describe Raven for a quick second here, he has long pitch black hair tied in a short ponytail, his clothing was actually native American armor, with bone as the plating and deerskin as the under armor, he'd had a belt made  
of black stone with a raven etched in red gem, his pants were made of a thick, woven bear hide and fur with more bone armor the only difference being that there were more joints showing than the chestplate, which in itself was pretty well plated except  
for thin, almost non existent lines carved into the bone at certain intervals that made it look like it was a ribcage, and for his boots they were deerskin moccasins with a thick bottom and sides that I could only asume let him to run with the stealth  
and speed of a deer, but as I looked closer and saw that they had small but sharp spikes made of bone and were attached by leather stripes that ran through each individual piece of bone.

His aura however was a different story, his aura was usually glowing black and red in vibrant colors, but now his aura was bearly there, and it constantly flickered in and out of my vision. His hair was thin and almost completely gray, instead of its  
normal long thick and pitch black look. All in all Raven looked like a dead man walking. He pointed a bony finger at the door and said so quietly that I almost didn't catch it "Go help your daughter Apollo, I will deal with the Wolf." Suddenly I heard  
the deepest and loudest howl I have ever heard. Then I saw the biggest wolf I have seen since Lycon was alive, it's fur was pitch black so black that it seemed to suck all of the light surrounding it. It's eyes were blood red and it's muzzle was caked  
with fresh blood, what I didn't notice was the scar that ran across it's left eye. Then it spoke in a deep, raspy voice almost like it didn't talk for a long time " peace raven, I just want to talk, and to heal the boy." Raven narrowed his eyes, scowled  
and said " if this is about you wanting to 'heal' the boy, then leave." The Wolf looked hurt and replied "now Raven, how do you tend to heal the boy, hm? You and I both know that Apollo can't heal this wound, only delay the inevitable, where as my  
blessing can make him live indefinitely, with no fear of death or suffering." Raven scoffed and said indigenous "What, so you can have another number to your ranks? So you can have another mindless drone to command until you get bored of him and kill  
him off to make room for the next one? So he can live a life that YOU make up? What about his sister, his mother and father, or his friends? What kind of life will he live if can never remember his past? If you want him you will have to go through  
me!"

The wolf snarled, than he seemed to smirk, like he knew something that we didn't, than he said "Well If you won't let me help him, I guess I'll just tell one of my hunting wolves kill your daughter." Raven immediately looked scared, and with wide eyes  
asked "how did you find her, I used every cloaking spell and gave her a endless supply of aura dampening potions." Wolf smirked, sensing the fear of Raven losing his only daughter, and said mysteriously "you know that your daughter is very well hidden  
and watched closely by your sacred animal, right? Well one of your subjects got ah, intimate with my daughter and as you know we don't handle traitors well and we had to banish her and kill your subject, what was her name again oh yes it was Bian-"  
Before he could finish Raven slammed him into the wall, his eyes full of sadness and rage and said in a deathly calm voice "Don't you EVER speak her name, you weren't worthy of it a hundred years ago and your not worthy of it now!" That was enough  
to snap me out of my thoughts and pulled him off, but not before Raven got a good hit in. He yelped in pain as his orbital bone shattered, I winced in sympathy as his head slammed into the wall. But despite the pain Wolf laughed and said "A little  
protective are we, Raven? You know that she honestly loved my daughter and if I had my way she would still be alive, but by the time the news got to me, she was already dead and my daughter was banished, you KNOW how the council is to species intermingling!  
They killed your daughter, not me! If you can't accept that then just let me fix this, let me fix my mistake!" He closed his eyes in defeat and lowered his head in submission.

I gently lowered his arm as I whispered in his ear "Let it go it's not the right time, you can get your revenge later but right now let him have some degree of peace in his life." Raven slowly Wolf to the ground and said to his hunched form "The only  
reason that I spared you is so you can correct your mistake, if Apollo wasn't here you would be in the Void with you faded warriors, but..." He looked over to me and continued "I will allow you this once to correct your mistake and have your peace  
but let me assure you..." He got up to his ear and whispered just loud enough for me and him to hear "If I find out that this is a recruiting mission, I will make sure that you won't reform for a long, LONG time, are we clear?" He hesitated and looked  
me straight in the eyes and said "I swear on my power and domains and the immortals present that I am here only to heal and bless the child." Black and silver lightning flashed across the sky to seal the deal. When nothing happened we all let out  
a sigh of relief and walked into the apartment and was greeted by Aunt Hestia welding her symbol of power, a red, orange, and white bow with white and red tipped arrows. She slowly lowered her bow and said "If your here for Seth, he's in the last  
bedroom on the left. But I warn you, if I hear that my son is harmed in any way, you will NOT like the consequences."

Then she noticed Wolf was in the room and added "and you, if you here to recruit my son, you will be the first god from another pantheon to feel my wrath, do I make myself clear?" He jumped about three feet it the air at her tone and trust me when I say  
that she never raised her voice, EVER! Anyway we all nodded and she escorted us to the room with her son and my daughter. When she reached the door, she turned to us and said in a low voice "When we go in, be quiet and stay out of sight until Apollo  
applies the sleeping spell then Wolf, you and Raven can bless him and Apollo can bring him to camp, your sisters camp or you can bring him to your palace on Olympus you choose." He closed his eyes and thought on it, after about twenty minutes he opened  
his eyes and said "I will take him to my palace on Olympus."

She nodded and slowly opened the door just enough so that she and Apollo could slip through, and what they saw made her feel like crying. His limbs were next to him on the table each of them rusted and dented, his limbs were amputated at the shoulder  
and hip joints and they were bleeding profusely, his skin what little was real was almost as pale as a sheet of paper, and last but not least was his face it was covered with Olympus strength bandages. The only indication that he was alive was the  
steady rise and fall of his chest and the eradic beeps on the heartbeat monitor. I felt like throwing up what I ate for lunch, he looked... dead, but I pushed the feeling down and walked over to him and gently shook his shoulder and whispered "Hey  
bud, my names Dr helios can you lift your head up for me so I can change your bandages?" His eye snapped open and he looked around frantically, I asume trying to find my daughter. Harmony was laying on the couch fast asleep with a blanket draped over  
her painfully thin form, her breath was coming out in sharp intervals like she tried to read his past and what she saw reverted her back to before Aunt Hestia found her. Suddenly she glowed a faint gold and levitated off the couch, at the same time  
Seth started glowing faint reddish brown and sea green, my eyes widened in shock when I realized the process she was using, she was transferring her own energy into spell. Let me tell you something about my Aunt Hestia, she is very caring about everyone  
and everything, almost to caring, the last time she preformed the ritual she almost made herself fade in order to protect a child's life.

Around 3,000 years ago there was a young boy named Jack winter, and as his name suggests he was a spirit of winter and the first mortal man to be chosen to guard Khione the goddess of snow, when she was six she and her guardian got into a fight about  
one of there shared domains, the domain of loneliness and the abandoned, and because of there stubborn nature nether would submit. Khione summoned a curse to be placed on him and his intire family line, the curse of loneliness and abandonment. It  
was the first time she used it and as a result, both her and her gaurdian almost faded. I was brought out of my thoughts by Hestia chanting the last words of the spell '.let there hearts be pure and the sins and curses of the past be erased I Hestia  
goddess of the hearth, family, and hope pass my domains and position of guardian of the hearth to Harmony Welch, daughter of Apollo and Seth Kronos, son of Hestia and Kratos.' As she spoke the last words to the spell a gold and red mist floated from  
her form and into there prone forms, well tried as the mist reached there auras, the mist recoiled like it had touched a hot flame and retreated back into Hestia, at the same time Harmony and Seth's auras slowly dissipated as they gently lowered to  
their respective places.

She gasped as the mist retreated back into her mouth, she gasped out "Wolf, do it now!" Before her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed. Wolf walked over and touched his forehead with his index finger when he did that Seth's aura flared up  
but it was more... animalistic, more war like, the aura was the normal reddish brown and sea green, but now it had white and silver flickering and they were almost fusing together then Wolf suddenly pulled back, with smoke curling from his hand. He  
gasped out "thats impossible that 'pant' hasn't happened since Zach was turned." I looked back over at Seth and almost screamed, in his place on the table was a white wolf with scars running along his snout and sides, his right front leg and both  
back legs was made of a mix of Celestial bronze Olympian silver, and mortal steel he also had reddish brown, sea green, black and silver fur in the markings of his parents and patrons I looked back over his scars and saw they had taken the shape of  
letters on his sides and around his back. They looked like an H on his left side right behind the shoulder, another H on the center on his spine, a on the right side in the same position as the , W, R and an A. I watched in silence as he woke up and  
looked around with his eyes full fear and terror until his ears perked up, then he jumped from the table and leaped for the window. Hestia gasped out in between breaths "After him, don't let him reach the forest!"

I looked at the broken window and saw a single tuff of fur stuck to the glass, as well as a few drops of blood, I smiled and said "Well boys the hunt is on."

 **Hey Guys and gals, Sonofartimes here and I just what to say sorry for not uploading soon enough, thank you for your patience and on that note, this chapters question is: who is the roman god of strength, might, power, and sovereign rule?**

 ****

 **if you guys injoyed as always rate, review, and subscribe, have a blessed day, drink some coffee. And as always, I'll see YOU in the next update, BYE!**


End file.
